Protective headwear, such as a hard hats, are typically employed to provide protection to the wearer while involved in potentially hazardous activities, such as construction. In particular, hard hats protect against blows to the head of the wearer.
Prior art hard hats, however, fail to adequately provide protection against inclement weather conditions often faced by construction workers and the like. In an attempt to provide protection against weather conditions, some prior art hard hats employ attachments such as flaps. However, because these attachments are not permanently fixed to the hard hat, they often disengage from the hard hat and fall off. In addition, the attachments of the prior art hard hats are inadequate since they cover only a small portion of the wearer's head, face, and neck. Furthermore, none of the prior art hard hats provide protective attachments wherein the hard hat can be employed in both good and bad weather conditions.